1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rubber bearing for chassis parts in motor vehicles comprising an inner tube which can be installed in a first vehicle part, a concentrically arranged intermediate part which is rotatable so as to slide on the first vehicle part, an elastomer body which surrounds the intermediate part so as to adhere tightly to it and which can be installed in a second vehicle part and, if required, enclosed by an outer tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,233 discloses a rubber bearing for chassis parts in which the elastomer body is fastened to an outer tube and, in addition, a slide bushing made of a material having good sliding properties is received between the outer tube and the inner tube. The outer circumference of the elastomer body can be provided with another outer tube. It is disadvantageous in this arrangement that the many individual parts necessitate time-consuming assembly in order to ready the entire rubber bearing for installation. Moreover, due to the multiplicity of parts on the radial inner side of the elastomer body, it has turned out that in certain cases the required properties of durability can hardly be achieved or are difficult to achieve.
It is the object of the invention to provide a maintenance-free, flexible bearing for chassis applications which is virtually free from aligning torque or restoring moment, particularly for shock absorbers, spring struts, links of all kinds, leaf spring eyes or stabilizer eyes, and which is quiet and enables large twisting or turning angles. Further, durability properties should be able to be achieved.
According to the invention, this object is met by providing the intermediate part which is fixedly connected with the elastomer body with a sliding coat on its inner circumferential surface.
It is advantageous in this embodiment form that the intermediate part is connected with the elastomer body in a tightly adhering manner. This intermediate part comprises a metallic carrier with a fixedly adhering sliding coat at the inner circumferential surface. The actual material of the intermediate part is preferably produced from sheet steel, so that a surface treatment for the subsequent vulcanizing process, e.g., zinc coating, chrome coating or zinc/nickel coating with chromating, can be produced without a time-consuming covering of the inner sliding coat for pretreatment by sandblasting.
The sliding coat preferably comprises a PTFE compound material.
According to another essential embodiment form, the intermediate part is constructed as a rolled bushing and advantageously has a gap along its axial length. It is advantageous that the intermediate part is constructed in the form of a rolled bushing such that the longitudinal side is provided with a roll gap, so that a slight pretensioning can be produced when inserting the inner tube through the intermediate part in order to achieve safe transport. In this situation, the roll gap opens slightly. However, during operation of the rubber bearing the breakaway torque is very low during turning movement, so that a turning movement over 360xc2x0 can be achieved without a substantial restoring moment.
During vulcanization, the gap is pressed closed by means of tool-related precautions and suitable pressing down at the end faces of the rolled bushing such that no rubber runs over into the component part, so that the sliding coat arranged at the inner circumference is not influenced and manufacturing expenditure need not be excessive.
According to another essential feature, the outer circumferential surface of the inner tube is provided with a sliding coat.
In another advantageous arrangement, the intermediate part is fitted to the inner tube with radial pretensioning. It is advantageous that the pretensioning provides for a fit of the bearing without play and with low friction so that it is self-adjusting and possible unevenness or tolerances in the inner tube due to wear or overcoming by the pretensioning of the rolled bushing readjusts automatically and accordingly remains free from play and wear.
Further, it is provided that the elastomer body or the outer tube surrounding the elastomer body is received in the second vehicle part with radial pretensioning. The outer tube advantageously has an axially extending longitudinal gap.
In this embodiment form, it is advantageous that pretensioning is applied to the rubber bearing by mounting the entire bearing element in a second vehicle part. This has a positive effect on the life of the rubber bearing.
A rubber bearing of the type mentioned above can be used, for example, as an articulated bearing in a vibration damper, which drastically reduces the stress on the piston rod by the articulated bearing with low restoring moment. The diameters of the piston rods can accordingly be reduced or the adjoining structural component parts can have correspondingly smaller dimensions. On the other hand, durability can be increased with installation space remaining the same.
Assembly is simplified and facilitated as a whole because the rubber bearing can be produced as a permanent constructional unit. Further, the rubber bearing improves chassis comfort in motor vehicles because the elastic bearing which is free from restoring moment provides for better response of the individual chassis components so that, in turn, positive influences can be achieved for safety and driving dynamics. In this respect, it is especially advantageous when a rubber bearing of this type is used in highly practical, intelligent chassis components such as a variably adjustable vibration damper component.
Preferred embodiment examples of the invention are shown schematically in the drawings.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.